Derek's Punishment
by TheatreOfVoices
Summary: “No! I refuse! I see where this is going and NO! Avril Lavigne is punks wanna-be and I REFUSE to go see her!” Derek yelled suddenly. One-Shot. Reviews loved.


**A/N Just so ya know…**

_**Derek's thoughts**_

_**Casey's thoughts**_

**Now…To the story!!!**

"I hate you!" Casey Macdonald screamed at her step brother, Derek Venturi.

"It was just a joke. Jeez woman calm down!" Derek retaliated.

"What did he do this time?" George Venturi asked entering the room where his son and step-daughter were yelling at each other.

"He decided it would be funny if cancelled my date with Max. He was going to take me to the Avril Lavigne concert! But since Derek told him that I didn't want to go he gave the extra ticket to Kendra!" Casey told her step-father.

"Derek! Why would you do that?" George asked Derek.

"It was just a joke I didn't think Max was thick-headed enough to take me seriously." Derek tried miserably to explain himself.

"Der-ek! Those tickets were like impossible to get." Casey complained. For a moment Derek couldn't help but think of how good she looked when she was angry. Her blue eyes filled with passion. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He, Derek Venturi, thinking of his Klutzilla of a step-sister Casey like THAT. Just wrong.

George sighed. "How much exactly were those tickets Casey?" he asked.

"65 dollars each. But they've been sold out for months."

"I'm going to go and make a call. I'll be right back." George told the two teens. As soon as he left the room he could hear them yelling again. "Please God, if you have any compassion don't let Edwin and Lizzie end up like those two." He muttered as he walked down to his bedroom to call someone.

George returned about 20 minutes later. Derek and Casey were still arguing, but more quietly now.

"I think I figured out a way that Casey gets to go to her concert and Derek gets punished." He announced. Casey snapped to full attention and Derek groaned. Nothing that could make Casey happy was good for him.

"I called an old friend. He runs the arena where the concert is being held. I just asked him if he had some extra tickets and he said he could give me two." George stated.

"Two? Who can I go with? Emily is out of town for the next two weeks." Casey asked.

"That's where Derek's punishment comes in." George said.

"No! I refuse! I see where this is going and NO! Avril Lavigne is punks wanna-be and I REFUSE to go see her!" Derek yelled suddenly.

"Derek you WILL go to the concert." George said flatly. Knowing there was no way he was going to win this battle Derek left and went to his bedroom. Once he was gone George sighed again and told Casey: "I'm sorry but this was the only punishment I could think of."

"Fine I'll go with him." She said trying not to lose her temper. "But could you throw in having to buy me souvenirs as part as his punishment?"

**The night of the concert…**

"Come on Casey! I want to get this over with!" Derek yelled at Casey.

"I'm coming!." she yelled back and in a few seconds came walking down the stairs.

_She looks really hot. Wow maybe just maybe… shut up mind! That's just not right in so many ways. _Derek thought.

"Derek are you okay?"

"F-fine." he stuttered.

"Okay lets go." she said still looking at him weird.

They got in the car and rode in silence for a few minutes when finally Derek said "Why do you even like him?"

"Who? Max?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know really I mean the more I think about him the less I like him." _Why am I telling Derek this?_

"Oh really when are you going to dump him?"

"Derek I'm not going," she sighed, "Next time I see him."

"Good because he's obviously cheating on you with Kendra."

"He is?"

"Well yeah, why else would he take Kendra?"

"Oh Derek that's so horrible." she said breaking into tears.

"No Casey I don't do tears come on stop please just stop I'll buy you souvenirs."

"Really?"

"Yes just stop crying."

"Okay I'll try." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

_Max better hope I don't see him at this concert. If I do I'm gonna break his nose for making her cry…or maybe it was my fault…No I did the right thing…Why am I thinking about this so much? Hey wait did I just agree to buy something for Casey? Something must be wrong with me. _Derek thought. Finally he pulled into the arena. _Great now 2 hours of listening to "Hey hey, you you." What a fun way to spend a night._

"Ooo… Derek there's the souvenir stand. Can you get me a t-shirt?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Fine, but then we have to go get food."

" Fine. First shirt."

"Hey hey, you you I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you I could be your girlfriend." Avril Lavigne sang from the stage. Casey was up singing and dancing while Derek was hitting the back of his head against the chair.

"Make" hit "It" hit "Stop" Derek said.

"Stop complaining." Casey told him.

"Don't count on it. I'm going to the bathroom."

"I needed to know that why?"

"Cause you love me." Derek responded with his signature smirk.

"You wish."

_Yes I do. SHUT UP MIND! _Derek was thinking as he walked out of the stage area. Suddenly he stopped by the snack counter to see who other then Max and Kendra making out. Before Derek knew what he was doing he was walking up to them. He pushed Kendra out of the way and hit Max with all the strength in his body.

"What was that for?" Max asked stupidly through a bloody nose.

"For being cheating scum!" Derek practically yelled.

"Why do you care? You're the one that cancelled my date with her. I could have been with her if it wasn't for you." Max said sounding like he thought he had won this battle on wits.

"I'm glad I cancelled it. If you're willing to cheat on your girlfriend then I don't want you anywhere near Casey."

"It's not like you've never done it." Max said.

"Yeah, but I would have done it to someone like Casey."

"Why not?"

"Because." Derek said slowly. "I'd consider myself lucky to be able to have someone like Casey. She's perfect."

"Do you mean that?" Derek heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Casey standing there.

"How long have yo-" Derek started but was interrupted.

"I asked if you meant what you said." She said again.

"Ummm…Well." For once Derek Venturi was speechless. Also for once Derek Venturi decided to tell the truth. "Yes." He said. "I meant every word." Casey didn't say anything but she walked up to him cautiously, like seeing if he was safe. When she was right in front of him she leaned up and kissed him. _This is the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me._ Derek thought.

"Hey what about me?" Max said suddenly interrupted. _Wow this guy is stupid._

"What? It's ok for you to cheat on me and still go out with me?" Casey said angrily.

"Well…Uhh…" Max said, backing up towards Kendra, clearly stunned to see Casey so angry.

"Well because your to stupid to realize it we're OVER!" She yelled the last word in his face and walked back into Derek's arms. _Go Casey._ When Max and Kendra walked away confused Casey turned to Derek and said:

"Derek can we go back to the concert?" Derek laughed.

"Yeah, all the sudden I love Avril Lavigne concerts."

**A/N What ya think? Random story that came with being told that I could go to a concert Lol.**


End file.
